Treasured Love
by PreyasRules
Summary: Haunting memories and a scar is all she has left of the tragedy. He was beaten at a young age, but he was born to kill. Here's the story of two friends and their adventure as they desperately try to cling onto life and love, but in the end who will hold onto love and who will keep a distance, not wanting to lose their love... Warning: Lemon, blood, Yaoi, Hetero, RATING WILL CHANGE
1. Chapter 1 Prison Break

Treasured Love Chapter 1 Prison Brake

She waited for the blue hedgehog in her cell located in Area 99. She knew that he was coming but not when. Her cell had no light and no windows, she only got a meal once every two days and all it was, was cat food and water. She didn't mind any of it because she was a cat. Then finally, one day a new person came, well it was really two. Her eyes were already well adjusted to the darkness so she could see that the new comer was a young, girl bunny and a blue blob. She purred to reassure the little girl but she just yelled with fright because there was someone else in the room.

"Whose there," the bunny said in a quiet, frightened, squeaky voice.

The cat's chains rattled as she shifted her position. The only thing that the bunny could see was two golden globes floating in the air.

"Please don't hurt us," the bunny said and clutched the blue blob, "m-my name is Cream and t-this is Cheese, he's a-a Chao."

"Come closer," the cat purred weakly and beckoned to Cream with her white gloved paw.

Cream stepped slowly towards the back of the room as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that the creature was a pure black cat. The cat was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, black shorts, black running shoes and a black cloak that had a hood on it which the cat currently had pulled over its head. Its tail was incredibly long; at least twice the length of its body and the tail was fluffy, very fluffy. The cat had golden coloured eyes which explained the floating globes from before. Across her left eye was a scar that started from the left top corner of the eye and ended at the bottom right corner.

"Who are you?" Cream asked shakily.

"Come here and sit next to me Cream," the cat said and patted the space to her right, "I've been lonely for a very long time, I would like your company, if you would accept it."

So Cream let Cheese go and the little Chao sat to the cat's right and Cream sat to its left.

"How did you get that scar?" Cream asked as she tried to start a conversation.

"I got it when…when the people here caught me," the cat replied, "I tried to resist and a man had a knife…"

"Don't sat anymore please," Cream said and put her hand on one of the chains, there were five, one for each limb and one for its neck.

"Why do you have chains?" Cream asked as she tried to keep the conversation going.

"I was really strong when they put me in this cell," the cat said, "they didn't bother wasting power on me so they don't turn on the lights, they also only give me water and cat foot once every two days. They were planning on conducting experiments on me so they tranquilized me each time they out me back in here, when they were done with me I was still strong they put these titanium chains on me. When I got really weak they changed them to iron chains and they've been like this ever since."

"Oh, will they experiment on me and Cheese?" Cream asked feeling scared.

"Probably, but because you're like me they may only do it once or twice," it answered, "but you don't look like a fighter so they won't tranquilize you or Cheese."

"What's your name?" Cream asked now that she had broken the ice.

"Its…Midnight, Midnight Prowler the Cat," Midnight whispered.

The door opened again and three men came in, one had a tranquilizer gun and a Taser, the other three wore leather gloves. Cream reached over and picked up Cheese and held him close, Midnight weakly got up shakily and stood protectively in front of the two young creatures.

"If you want to do your inhumane and messed up experiments on them you'll have to go through me first," she growled.

"Now Midnight, we don't want to have to Taser or tranquilize you because you're weak enough and it wouldn't come out well on our pay checks if you died," the man with the Taser and gun said.

"Well, I must say I'm touched," the black cat said sarcastically.

"Move aside," one of the other men said sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry Midnight," Cream whispered so that the men couldn't hear her, "Sonic will come and save us."

"Who's Sonic?" Midnight whispered back.

"He's my friend," Cream answered, "he's a blue hedgehog."

"Did you say blue hedgehog," the cat asked feeling excited, 'like in my vision, a blue hedgehog coming into my cell wearing some sort of sensor on his head.'

"Hay, stop talking," the other gloved man grumbled.

Midnight felt a rush of energy coming from her excitement and to show this she charged at the man that just spoke, but he just stood there grinning. She ended up stopping and grunting right in front of the man's face because her chains kept her back. Midnight flattened her ears against her head, peeled back her lips and hissed loudly. The man yelped and leapt back shaking. The black cat just laughed. Then out of nowhere the first man got out a thick stick and hit her really hard with it. Midnight staggered back and hit her head on the wall and fell to the floor.

"Stop!" Cream yelled feeling frightened, "I'll come, just don't hurt Midnight."

"Alright then," the man said with the gun and Taser, "let's get a move on then."

As Cream, Cheese and the three men left the room Midnight began to lose conscious.

"Cream, Cheese, if what you said is right then hold on because help will come soon," she whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour later Sonic was trying to get Cream and Cheese out of the building safely when; "Sonic wait," Cream said, "We forgot Midnight."

"What?" Sonic said feeling really confused, Cream explained to him who Midnight was and where she was, "why didn't you say something before, come on, let's go get her."

(Meanwhile)

Midnight woke with a start to the sounds of shouting, alarms and somewhere amid the chaos outside the sound of running feet. Suddenly the door burst open and a blue hedgehog wearing a sort of sensor on his head was standing there at the door way.

"You're Midnight?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, my name is Sonic and I've come to get you out of here," Sonic said and grinned, "but first we have to break those chains."

Sonic walked over and snapped the old chains but he couldn't get the metal collar off.

"Let's leave it for now," Midnight said.

So the four of them ran, at first the lasers shot at them but Sonic took care of them. They came to a flight of stairs and they ran up them. However the lasers went haywire and began shooting randomly and destroyed the stairs. Sonic was holding onto Cream and Cream was holding onto Cheese.

"Don't let go," Sonic yelled at them.

Suddenly Midnight took a hold of Sonic's other hand and heaved them up.

"Thanks," Sonic said to the cat.

"I have a dept to repay to you for helping me, that didn't cut it," Midnight replied.

So the hedgehog took a hold of Cream and Cheese and the three of them jumped their way up to the top of the building. Sonic heard a noise and took his sensor off, put his ear to the side of the domed roof and smiled.

"It's the Tornado," he said and grabbed Cream and Cheese again, "Midnight, get ready to jump."

"Ok," Midnight nodded.

With that Sonic jumped through the roof and landed on the lower wing of a blue and yellow plane that was being piloted by a young yellow fox with two tails. Midnight followed and ended up on the wing above Sonic, Cream and Cheese.

"Hay Tails, nice timing," Sonic said to the fox and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sonic," Tails and smiled, "I'd like to know who this cat is but I'll leave it until we land."

So Tails followed a red car back to a large mansion where he parked it in the garage. After Chuck and Chris had met Tails and Tails had met them everyone turned to Midnight.

"So, what's your name," Tails asked her, "I don't remember seeing you on our planet."

"That's because I'm not form your planet," Midnight said and leaned against the wall, "to tell you the truth I don't even come from this time."

"So you're a sort of time traveller," Sonic said.

"Nope," she replied, "you see I come from the future and I was in college. My boyfriend, a white hedgehog, has the power to move things with his mind and also travel through time. He took me out on a date and I asked him to show me his powers, but it backfired and instead of showing me his mind powers he showed me his time powers. That backfired too and instead of him time travelling I time travelled, end of story."

"Well it doesn't matter how you got here because you're one of the team now," Sonic said and grinned.

"Thanks," Midnight said and smiled at everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 New Faces New Surprises

**And so we meet the rest of the gang, and if you haven't already figured it out, this story is based on Sonic X**

* * *

Treasured Love Chapter 2 New Faces, New Surprises

Tails was outside with Chuck cleaning the Tornado, Cream and Cheese were eating donuts while watching. Midnight was sleeping in the sun on the roof making a purring sound that was kind of like snoring, she still had the metal collar around her neck. Suddenly Chris ran out and asked everyone where Sonic was, Cream said that he said that he was going out, down town maybe. Midnight opened one eye and listened to this while still half asleep, Chris hung his head and said that he hoped that Sonic didn't get caught. Tails offered to search for him in the Tornado and Chuck said that he and Chris would go and look for him in his car. Midnight jumped down from the roof and offered to look for Sonic on her own.

"But what if you get caught," Chris said worriedly.

Midnight just smiled, gave him an alluring look and flicked her tail gently across Chris' mouth, then took it abruptly away.

"I-I-I-I-I," Chris stuttered.

"See, I'll just use purrrfect my charm, those policemen won't know what hit them," she purred.

Midnight ran back inside, grabbed her black hooded cloak and clipped it on. So everyone went to find Sonic, except for Cream and Cheese. Tails looked in the sky, Chris and Chuck looked on the streets and parks while Midnight looked on the rooftops. She stopped to rest on a roof and sighed as she soaked up the sunlight. Just as the sleepy cat was about to doze off, a loud boom woke her up and she bolted up and hissed angrily and flattened her ears against her skull.

"Alright, who's the bitch that woke me up?" Midnight snarled and got up to see what the all the noise was.

On the other side of the street there was a large robot with missile like wrists and a man in some sort of hover craft. The Tornado was there too with Chris and Tails in it.

"What a pathetic robot," she muttered.

Midnight watched for another six minutes as the Tornado dodged the robots missile wrists. She was about to go have some fun and crush that robot, when a red echidna and a pink hedgehog with a red and yellow hammer appeared on the roof. The hedgehog ran at the robot and the echidna yelled something at her but it was too late, she hit the robots leg with the hammer but it did nothing. Then the robot turned around to look her and it bent down, one of its missiles changed into a hand, and picked her up while she screamed.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Midnight muttered and took a running leap over to the other side of the street, her cloak billowing out behind her; she almost didn't make it to the other side.

Midnight's eye colour changed to pure white, the wind blew fiercely and lifted her up onto the building, as the wind died down her eyes changed back to their normal golden colour.

Everyone there stared at her amazing entrance, "Is this a private party or can anyone join," she said and gave them a thin smile, but no one could see it because her hood was still on.

"Hay, who the hell are you," the man in the hover craft yelled.

Midnight jumped, extended her one inch long claws and slashed the fingers off that were holding the pink hedgehog and the hand turned back into a missile. The hedgehog screamed as she fell but stopped as she realised that she was being held by Midnight. When they landed the cat put her down and turned to the man.

"Names Midnight Prowler," she said as she retracted her claws and lifted her head so that he could see her eyes, "but just call me Midnight."

"T-thanks for saving me," the pink hedgehog said and Midnight turned to look at her, she gave her a thin smile and the hedgehog cringed but stood her ground, "my name is Amy Rose, but everyone calls me Amy," Amy said and held her hand out for the black cat to shake.

Midnight smiled and shook the hand and said; "You've got guts, I like that."

Amy turned to the red echidna and said; "Well, don't be rude, introduce yourself already."

The echidna just huffed, "The names Knuckles."

"Watch out," Amy yelled and leapt away from Midnight.

The cat spun around and gasped as a huge metal foot dangled above her, then out of nowhere a blue streak of light zoomed at them and smashed into the foot and the robot toppled over. Immediately it slowly stood up and fired a missile at the blue streak which was now in the air.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled happily as the blue hedgehog danced on the missiles that were continuously being fired at him.

"Hay Sonic, try the old slap on the wrist," Knuckles yelled.

"Yeah," Sonic said and grinned.

He then stayed on the one wrist and as the robot brought it back Sonic stood on it and pulled a face at the robot. The robot raised its other arm and slammed it onto the one that Sonic was on. The hedgehog tried to time the jump perfectly and he did, but tripped and the robot hit Sonic's leg. Amy screamed and everyone else gasped as they heard a horrible snapping sound as the robots arm made contact with Sonic's leg. The blue hedgehog yelled with pain and fell to the ground, now the robots foot was going to crush Sonic.

"Oh no you don't," Midnight yelled and her eyes turned blood red as she flung her right arm in the air.

Suddenly a huge wall of fire sprung up around the robot. Sonic tried to move back quickly but struggled a bit so Amy ran forward and helped him away from the flames. When they were safely out of the way Midnight began to move her arm in a counter-clockwise motion, the wall of flames slowly copied the movement and was soon a fire tornado. After a while Midnight abruptly stopped moving her arm and the fire slowly turned back into a tower of flames. She then slowly lowered her arm and the fire began to dwindle until there were no flames, just a heap of melted metal and with that Midnight's eyes turned from red to golden once more.

"Grrr, this isn't over, blue boy" the man grumbled and flew off.

"Midnight, that was amazing," Sonic said.

"That took a lot out of me," she panted as she began to sweat, "I haven't done something like that in a long time, so I'm a bit out of practice."

Then there was a loud bang and the door behind them, out came three five men, all with guns.

"Alright, nobody try to and run," one of them said.

Knuckles clenched his fists, "Knuckles never runs from a fight," he growled.

"Neither do I," Midnight whispered coldly, slashed her paws so that she made an X motion in the air as she extended her claws and snarled.

"Hay, take it easy guys," another man said.

Suddenly the Tornado came closer and Tails yelled out for his friends to jump onto the rope ladder that was hanging from the bottom of the plane. Sonic and Amy grabbed it as the plane flew over them.

"Knuckles, Midnight, come on," Amy yelled.

Knuckles stayed for another moment then ran to the ladder and jumped, he just caught the last rope.

"Come on Midnight," Tails yelled and turned the Tornado around and headed back to pick her up.

"One second," Midnight muttered and raised her paw so that it was facing palm down towards the right hand man and pointed a claw at the spot in front of him, a tiny ember of fire appeared two metres in front of the man.

"Ha, ha, ha, is that the best you've got, it's pathetic," the right hand man said and all of them laughed.

Then the 'pathetic' tiny ember burst into a huge pillar of fire, she then swept her paw across the line of men and the fire followed. Now there was a wall of flames between the men and the black hooded cat.

"T-t-then again, that's pre-pretty g-good," the man stuttered.

Midnight laughed as the Tornado flew past, "Hurry up!" Knuckles yelled angrily.

She just stood there for a second then a tornado appeared around her and lifted her up and gently placed her on the top left wing of the plane, with that the wall of fire and the tornado disappeared. Midnight's eyes flickered from red, to white and then back to gold, then they closed as she feinted. Chris gently put his arms around her and pulled her into the safety of the Tornado.

"Is she ok?" Sonic yelled.

"She's fine," Chris yelled back, "she's probably just exhausted, let's all go back to my house guys. Cream and Cheese are there already waiting for us."

"Wow so they're here too, that means we're all here," Amy said happily.

"Count me out," Knuckles said "this is where I get off." And he let go of the rope ladder and began to fall to the ground.

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled as he fell.

"See you around," he said and then the plane was too far away to hear him.

"He's not coming with us?" Amy asked Sonic.

"That's Knuckles for yah," Sonic muttered, "He does things his way."

When the Tornado landed at Chris' house Chuck ran out and asked if they were alright.

"We're fine, but Sonic's hurt and Midnight's down," Tails told him.

Amy helped Sonic inside and Chris carried Midnight, when everyone was present in Chuck's lab Midnight finally woke up.

"Uhhh, what happened," she muttered as she put her paw on her forehead and pulled back her hood.

"You feinted," Amy said.

"That was an impressive show of power," Tails remarked.

"Pah, that was nothing," Midnight said and waved him away, "I'm not in good shape right now."

"You and me both," Sonic sighed and looked at his broken leg, "no one here knows how to mend a broken leg, so it has to heal itself; I guess I won't be running for a while."

"Nonsense," Midnight said, "Chuck, could you go get me a bandage and Chris could you get me some really tough paper clips."

The two humans went to get the stuff.

"I'm bored," Amy groaned.

"I know," Tails perked up, "after this Midnight can show us some more of her moves."

"That's fine with me," she muttered.

"Here's the bandage," Chuck said and came up the stairs with Chris behind him.

"Thanks," Midnight said and took the things, "now Sonic you may want to hold onto something."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Just in case you feel too much pain," the cat said and knelt in front of the broken leg.

"I'll be fine," Sonic said and gave her a brave smile.

"Very well, suit yourself," Midnight said and shrugged.

When she had wrapped the bandage around Sonic's leg once she looked up at him and said; "Ok, on the count of five I'm going to tighten it and the bone is going to clip back into place."

"O-ok,' he muttered looking scared.

"One, two, three…" Midnight counted and tightened the bandage.

Sonic screamed with pain as his leg bone grinded and snapped into place, Tails who was sitting next to him clapped his hand over his friend's mouth and a tear feel down the hedgehog's cheek. When Sonic had calmed down the fox took his hand away and gave Midnight a death stare.

"Where's four and five?," he grumbled.

"By the time I counted to five your muscles would have tightened then the pain would be worse," Midnight muttered as she continued to wrap the bandage around his leg. When she was done she clipped it into place and said "That should do it."

* * *

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Elements of the Night

**I don't have much to say about this chapter really...**

* * *

Treasured Love Chapter 3 Elements of the Night

The next day everyone wanted to see Midnight's moves so they went on a little drive to the plains a few hundred miles away from Area 99.

"Ok Midnight," Chuck said, "let's see what you've got."

Everyone backed away from Midnight and she walked backwards ten meters so that no one would get hurt.

"Well how we make this fun," Midnight crossed her arms, "you think of a theme and I'll show you a move that matches that theme most, Tails you go first."

"Ok, umm…your fastest move."

Her eyes turned white and three tornadoes sprung up out of nowhere and surrounded Midnight. They began to spin around her really fast then, just like, that disappear.

"Easy, next Cream."

"Something cute," Cream said.

The black cat thought for a moment then bent down and with both hands, picked up some dirt. Her eyes turned a dark brown, almost black, and the dirt took the shape of a rabbit.

"It's a dust bunny," Midnight laughed at her own joke as the rabbit turned back to dirt and fell to the ground.

"So, you can control wind, fire and earth," Tails said, "that's almost all the elements."

Midnight smiled at this, "Chuck, you go next."

"Your darkest move…but on a small scale," he said.

Suddenly a mini rain-cloud appeared above Sonic and began to rain on him. He limped backwards trying to get away from it. Everyone looked at Midnight and saw that her eyes had turned from gold to aqua blue.

"Sorry Sonic," Midnight said and with a wave of her paw the raincloud was gone, "Amy your last."

"What about me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting a bit tired Sonic, maybe some other time," Midnight sighed.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Your prettiest move," Amy smiled.

Where the rain-cloud had rained the water lifted up from the earth and turned into water butterflies.

"Wow, their so beautiful," Cream giggled.

"Get off!" Sonic yelled as one landed on his nose and turned back into water.

"Are you by any chance Hydrophobic?" Midnight asked him.

"What's that?" the hedgehog asked feeling confused.

"It means that you have a fear of water," she explained as the butterflies turned back to normal water and her eyes turned gold once more.

"Oh, in that case yes."

* * *

That night when everyone was back at Chris' house, Midnight was sleeping in Chuck's lab. Everyone had been talking about the Chaos Emeralds.

'If the Chaos Emeralds sent them here then maybe they could send me back to my time, but the team seems incomplete for the job,' Midnight thought to herself as she fell asleep, as she slept she had a vision:

_First she saw water then she saw Sonic, his speed was matched by no living thing or machine, his only weakness was water but it could be easily eliminated and if it was he would be unstoppable. Like a raging, ocean storm._

_Next she saw a grassy field with flowers bending in the wind and then she saw Tails, his intelligence was astounding for his age; his weakness was that he wasn't as strong as the rest of the team, but in time that could change. Just like the ever changing wind._

_She then saw the desert and then Amy, so nice and cheery, her weakness was that she was a bit clumsy and vain, but in time she could become sturdy. Like the hard earth._

_Last of all she saw fire and then Knuckles, he had strength that knew no bounds; Midnight had heard that his weakness was his fiery anger. If she could douse his flames enough to convince him to join the team then finding all the Chaos Emeralds would be as easy as blowing out a candle flame._

_But the vision wasn't over; she saw two black hedgehogs, one female and the other male. The female one was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees; she had blue streaks in her hair and blue eyes. The male one had some of his quills bending upwards but some were pointing down, they had red streaks and his eyes were crimson. That stare he was giving Midnight reminded her of someone._

'_No, no, no,' she quickly tried to put the thought out of her head but it was too late. The hedgehog's faded away and the last creature in the entire universe, throughout all of space and time, that Midnight wanted to see stood there. Blood. The Son of Death sneered at her, "Don't forget that I'm here too Midnight." He lunged for her throat, long claws already dripping with crimson liquid and his eyeless gaze drilling into the center of her soul._

Midnight awoke with a start to the sound of birds chirping, it was late evening. A bead of sweat trickled down her face. Her chest rose and fell quickly and she put her hand on her neck.

'It was just a dream,' she told herself, 'it was just a dream.'

'No it wasn't,' a voice said in her head.

'Oh Blood, why did you do that to me?'

'I like to tease people,' the Son of Death cackled.

'I could have died from a heart attack.'

'Two reasons why that can't happen. One, you're too young and two, my father wouldn't allow that.'

'Shut up bone head.'

'Well that's not very nice, now is it?'

'It's supposed to be insulting you dusty corpse.'

'That's it; I'm not talking to you.'

'Good.'

"Hay, you're awake," Amy walked over to her, "Guess what happened today."

"What?"

"We got a Chaos Emerald; well Chris got it really," Amy grinned.

"Cool," Midnight muttered, her mind was somewhere else, 'who were those black hedgehogs?' then she remembered something, "Hay Amy, when's the next full moon?"

"Umm, in two weeks I think," said Amy looking confused, 'I thought she would be thrilled that we found a Chaos Emerald.'

Two weeks flew by; Sonic's leg had healed perfectly.

"I thought that it would take at least a month or more for it to heal," Chuck remarked as Midnight took the bandage off.

"I guess it's because creatures from Mobius heal faster than humans," Tails shrugged.

Midnight just sighed and looked out the window, the sun was setting.

"Um, I'm going to go on a little night stroll," she began to back away towards the stairs.

"Uh, ok," said Chris, "just make sure no one sees you."

* * *

In the back streets of the neighbourhood a black cat prowled down an alleyway. She was looking for someone. Then the cat heard the person's familiar voice, it was Knuckles the Echidna. Another voice was there too, Eggman. The street cat watched from the shadows of the alleyway. Eggman was trying to convince Knuckles that coming to this world was all Sonic's fault and that he did it for the fun of it. Being the most gullible person in history Knuckles fell right into the trap hook, line and sinker.

'Who would believe an idiot like that?' the cat thought.

She decided that the two of them had talked for long enough. The cat looked around and saw a glass bottle, she swatted it and it smashed against the brick wall. She then hissed loudly and that gave the perfect effect to the unseen 'scuffle' happening in the alleyway. Eggman quickly left, the cat watched Knuckles as he got up and began to walk in the opposite direction. She trotted after him; the echidna heard the pitter patter of her paws on the pavement and spun around. Knuckles looked straight ahead and not down were the cat was sitting right at his feet. The cat purred and rubbed her body against his leg; the red echidna was startled when he felt her and backed away. She meowed and trotted after him.

Knuckles frowned, "hmm, what do you want?"

The cat just meowed in reply; she tried to form words in the meows but just couldn't seem to get it right. Knuckles huffed, he turned and left her there but she followed him, determined not to be left behind.

* * *

The next morning Midnight woke up in the forest in the mountains, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Mmm, alright, time to find that echidna."

Just then she heard screaming and yelling as well as the sound of some kind of machine.

"Hay, that sounds like Chris, Tails and Amy!"

Midnight ran out of the forest and found herself on the bank of a huge lake, there was a large purple robot there with Amy, Chris and Tails stuck inside it. She looked around and saw Knuckles on top of a cliff, he was yelling at Sonic.

'Damn, why does my heart ache?' she thought, her heart was beating faster than it should yet she didn't feel puffed out, and it felt sore as if it had yet another hole in it. But this hole was different from the others; unlike the other holes in heart this one was filled with longing.

Midnight watched as Knuckles tried to punch Sonic, he ended missing all the time and the only things he did hit was rocks. He ended up getting really pissed off when Sonic ran up a tree and Knuckles up rooted it using just his hands and threw the tree down the cliff, he then began to literally punch the trees down.

"Wow…he really is strong," the cat muttered, 'why is my heart beating fast when I see him like this and why does my stomach knot up like I'm nervous?'

Several other things happened but Midnight wasn't paying attention to 'what' happened, more like 'who'. She couldn't keep her eyes off Knuckles.

'But why?' her mind began to wonder to someplace else.

'You love him,' Blood said simply.

'NO!' Midnight growled and hit her head on a tree trunk to try and get the taboo thoughts of Knuckles out of her head that Blood was putting there, 'I have a cold, dark heart and past. Both are filled with only misery, hatred, pain, loss and hundreds of horrible feelings. I can never find love because of these and it pains me to know this! Why else would you choose me to possess…AND STOP PUTTING THESE DAMN THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD!?'

'Um Midnight.'

'And another thing, you-'

'Midnight! Stop lecturing me and look at your boyfriend!'

'HES NOT MY-'

'JUST LOOK FOR HELL'S SAKE!'

Midnight turned and watched as Knuckles used his fists to climb to the top of the robot and punch Eggman so that he flew so far away until he was gone. The echidna smashed the top of the robot and it exploded, debris was sent flying everywhere including Knuckles. Midnight ran forward, her eyes turned white and she lifted her arm up and the wind answered her call. It only concentrated on getting the echidna safely onto the ground, the trees bent and metal scattered as the cat tried to control the wind that wasn't hers. Midnight could only control an element if she created it but this didn't include the earth and was only learning how to do this with the other elements. She got Knuckles safely to the ground with two feet standing. He looked at her dumbfounded, Knuckles had never seen such power before and it was a deadly one at that.

"Y-you," he whispered, "Midnight, you saved me."

The cat panted and nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh Sonic!" Amy flung her arms around the blue blur

"Arg, Amy," Sonic was having a hard time breathing.

Knuckles huffed and walked away, "see ya around."

"Wait, Knuckles!" Midnight ran after him and stood in front of the echidna, she pointed to the metal collar, "Could you break this off for me."

"And you would I do that?"

"You owe me!"

Knuckles frowned and thought for a moment, "Hmm…fine."

With his strength the echidna snapped the collar off of Midnight's neck as if it was made of paper. He chucked the broken pieces on the ground and gave a satisfied nod.

"There, happy."

Midnight stared into space, that collar had been the reason that she always tired quickly when using her powers. When she called for the aid of the elements she always imagined her energy source like a box, but because she had so much the box was always leaking some of the energy out. The collar had locked the box and the lock had no key, so the cat had been using the energy that was still leaking out of the box but it wasn't always enough. Now, though, she felt free.

"Th-thanks," she whispered.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't anything."

Midnight laughed, "That thing was blocking my powers and making me tire out way quicker than I should."

"Wow," Sonic ran over to them and the others followed, "Ok then Mid, show us if your full power makes you worthy to be called an official member of the team."


	4. Chapter 4 Undead Power

**Personally****, I really like this chapter because it's so damn funny, just remember to tell me what _you _think!**

* * *

Treasured Love Chapter 4 Undead Power

"Ok," Midnight said, "but you might want to stand back."

Everyone but Knuckles moved away from her.

"You too dreadlocks," the cat put her hand on her hip and winked at him.

The echidna felt like he was under a hypnotic spell, he moved back with the others but didn't take his gaze away from hers. For the first time Knuckles looked at, not just Midnight's face, but her body too.

'Damn,' he thought as he saw how slim and alluring she was, 'that's one hell of a sexy bitch.'

"Which element first?" Midnight grinned.

"The Wind!" Sonic cried.

Midnight's eyes turned white, the wind began to blow fiercely. Trees bent against their will, leaves, twigs and dirt flew into the air as a cyclone blew through the area.

The ebony cat smiled as if nothing had happened, "You pick the next one Tails!"

"Water," the fox was interested to see what she could do with the water, 'if she can do that with the wind then I'm scared to think what she can do with fire.'

Her eyes turned deep blue and thunder clashed above them, everyone looked up and saw that it was starting to rain.

"Uhg," Sonic growled in disgust as the rain soaked his fur, "Why did you have to choose water Tails?"

"Sorry," Tails chuckled.

The water in the lake suddenly gathered up into a huge column of water, a water tower. It then bent and slammed back down in a huge Tsunami.

"No way!" Chris' jaw dropped, 'I'm glad she's on our side, if she was with Eggman then we'd have no hope of winning.'

"Amy," Midnight said calmly and smiled.

"Uh, the Earth?"

The cat's eyes turned dark brown and the earth began to shake.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sonic yelled at Midnight, "We don't need an Earthquake! I think that's enough because I don't want to see what you can do with fire!"

The earth stopped shaking and Midnight's eyes turned back to gold, "So I'm part of the team?"

Sonic nodded and gave her his trademark smile with a thumb up, "sure does."

'Oh, oh can I show myself now?' Blood begged her.

'No.'

'At least let me talk!'

'Fine, but no crude things, got it!'

'You have my word as a Skeleton.'

'Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better.'

"Alright, I'm off," Knuckles walked past Midnight and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm, the echidna didn't turn and look at her because he didn't want her to see the blush on his face.

Little did anyone know, it was Blood who was doing this, "Wait, why don't I go with you?"

This time Knuckles looked at her, "why?"

"Now that I'm stronger I can go further, I'm very good at negotiating and somehow I have a feeling that you'd prefer to use your fists other than your mouth."

'Whoa,' Midnight said to Blood, 'I'd never say something like that!'

'He doesn't know that, now does he?'

'True…BUT WHY ARE YOU SIGNING ME UP TO BE HIS PARTNER!'

'You'll thank me someday. Anyway, I think he's buying it.'

It was true, Knuckles was thinking about her offer, then he made his decision, "Fine, you can come with me…if you can keep up the pace."

Midnight mentally pushed Blood away and she took control, "Thanks, I promise you won't regret it."

"Oh he will," a rough, male voice said from the trees.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was a wolf; he had dark grey fur and brown eyes. He wore a black, leather jacket, no pants and black boots. He had a scar on his face that went from his chin in a diagonal direction to his cheek bone, but what was interesting was that where the scar met his lips it seemed to have the middle part missing. The wolf grinned and everyone but Midnight gasped as they saw that the rest of the scar was a large mark running across his teeth, as if he'd been smiling when he got the wound.

"Thor," Knuckles growled, "so this is where the Master Emerald sent you."

"You know that guy Knucklehead?" Sonic asked him.

"He does," Thor sneered, his scar making his sneer look more twisted than it should, "Me and my team were the greatest jewel thieves Mobius had ever seen, far greater than the Babylon Rouges," the wolf jumped to the ground and spat in the dirt in disgust at the name of the rival thief gang, "they can go ruffle their god damn feathers for all I care. We wanted big, we dreamed big, so we went for the big M.E. But the damn echidna used it to send us here!"

"And then we found Midnight not long after," a female Jackal emerged from the trees, she had short, ebony, shiny fur, her right eye was bright emerald and her left eye was bright sapphire. She wore a white singlet, murky green shorts and black, joggers that had no laces.

"Iris!" Midnight cried and ran to her friend; the two girls laughed and hugged each other.

"Still a lost kitten without us I see," a crazy, male voice cackled, from the trees emerged the strangest creature you had ever seen. He had crazy golden eyes, mangled light brown fur with black spots on his back, his tail was a Hyena one but he had the pointy ears of a Coyote, the right ear had a bite taken out of the tip. He wore no shirt, green, camouflaged patterned pants, like the ones that they wear in the army and black, army cadet boots.

"Keith," Midnight laughed and hugged the strange creature.

"What is that thing?" Chris said out loud.

"That 'thing'," Iris growled, "is my boyfriend thank you very much."

"Let it go Iris," Keith chuckled, he bowed to Sonic and his friends, the hybrid never passed up a chance to talk about himself and that's just what he did "I am Keith, a hybrid, Spotted-Hyena cross Coyote. My mother was Cackles the Spotted-Hyena who was the jester in the castle of King Maximillian Acorn. My father was a Coyote and the captain of the guards, he had a wife but was very fond of Cackle and they had me in secrete, my father's name was Armand D'Coolette and-"

"Wait!" Sonic gasped and Keith looked at him, "you mean your dad was Armand D'Coolette too?"

"Yes…why?"

"Do you have a half-brother?"

"As a matter a fact I do," Keith grinned, revealing his pointy teeth, "his name is-"

"Antoine D'Coolette the Coyote," Sonic finished for him.

Keith's jaw dropped, within a second he was right in front of Sonic and bombarding him with questions, "How do you know my little brother? Are you a part of the Freedom Fighters? Where is Antoine? Is he alright?"

"To answer your first and second question, yes, I was a part of the Freedom Fighters but they've broken up now because Princess Sally was roboticized but that's all fixed. That leads to where he is, in castle Acorn and to how he is…um…he uh…he's in a coma," the hedgehog looked at the ground and sighed.

The hybrid's eye twitched, "c-coma!?" he spun around to look at Thor and Iris, "We have to get back to Mobius."

Midnight felt like a light bulb had lit up her mind, she had a plan, "What would you say if I gave you a one way ticket back home for everyone?"

"If this is Blood then I'm not interested," Keith growled.

"It isn't. Sonic and his friends are collecting the Chaos Emeralds to get back home."

"How can we help," Thor asked.

"You mean how can 'Keith' help?" the cat sneered, "Keith had the greatest nose in history, even in my time there isn't one like it. We have one Emerald already; if he sniffed that and followed the trail of Chaos energy to the other Emeralds we'd get the job done twice as fast!"

"Brilliant!" Tails cried.

"So you three are coming with us and Midnight is going with Knuckles," Amy explained.

"I'd rather keep her in my sight," Thor told them.

"Why?" Sonic scratched his head and frowned.

Midnight grinned, 'you ready for your big entrance Blood?'

'As ready as I'll ever be,' the Son of Death sniggered.

"Everyone!" Midnight called for their attention, "I'd like to introduce you to the creature that gave Thor his scar, Blood the Son of Death," she bowed as a dark cloud formed beside her, it began to take a shape.

When it had finished taking shape everyone but Midnight, Thor, Keith and Iris reacted. It was a Skeleton, pure white bones and all it wore was a black coke that had holes on the end. Its eyeless gaze looked into their very soles. Amy screamed and hid behind Sonic, Chris went pale along with Tails.

"HOLY SWEET LOVE OF CHAOS!" Sonic yelled and backed away, nearly bumping into Amy.

"Three things," the Skeleton held up three bony fingers and grinned, "One, hello to you too, two, there's no need to shout and three, Chaos is actually my Uncle."

"Oh quit bragging Bonehead!" Midnight growled and knocked on his hollow skull, a dull echo followed every knock, "anyone home, of course they'd be scared of you, you're a Hell Creature!"

"Prejudice douche bags," Blood growled.

"It talks!" Amy screamed and cowered behind Sonic.

"Excuse me girlfriend," the Son of Death snapped his fingers to the side in the classic teenage style, "But just cos I'm a Hell Creature doesn't mean I can't talk, speak for yourself, you're an animal and in the Earth books you're not meant to talk yourself so zip it before I zip it for you!"

"Damn, it's got attitude," Knuckles muttered.

"AND I'M NOT AN 'IT'!" Blood roared, "I HAVE A NAME AND I'D PREFER YOU'D USE IT!"

"Whoa there Blood," Midnight put her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down already."

"You're lucky Midnight's here to save your ass echidna," the Hell Creature spat.

"Soooo, if you're travelling with me then that means Blood's coming too?" Knuckles asked Midnight.

"Well…he really has no choice, considering he currently possesses me," Midnight chuckled and scratched the back of her neck.

Knuckles sighed, "I guess he has to come then."

"Mind explaining how he came to possess you?" Tails asked.

Midnight stiffened, 'don't cry, don't cry…'

Blood put his arm around her and smiled, "It's a bit personal…for her that is."


	5. Chapter 5 Her Dark Past

**I poured my heart and soul out into this one, I love this chapter because it starts off funny, gets sad then ends beautifully, though I'm sorry if the end is a bit too rushed. AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Treasured Love Chapter 5 Her Dark Heart

"Shut up," Blood growled at Midnight.

"No, you shut up!"

"Keep it down back there," Knuckles scolded them from in front.

The three had been together for two weeks now and were walking through the forest looking for a Chaos Emerald. Knuckles was in the lead and Midnight and Blood were walking side by side behind him. They'd already forgotten what they'd been bickering about.

"Why'd you even want to travel with me?" the echidna growled.

"Because I hate large crowds and tight spaces, with Sonic and the gang I get both of those, but with you I get neither," Midnight sighed, "besides, you agreed to let us come with you, and I get the feeling that you don't like crowds either."

"No, I live alone on an island away from everyone else on Mobius," Knuckles huffed, he stopped when the trio came to a small clearing, and said "We'll camp here for the night."

Blood cackled and saluted him, "Yes sir!"

"Quit being a wise guy Blood!" Midnight elbowed his ribs and chuckled.

The Son of Death narrowed his eyes and poked her shoulder playfully; the cat frowned and poked him back. Soon the two of them were having a poking war.

Knuckles eye twitched and he snarled, "Would you two cut it out, you're acting like children!"

Blood and Midnight stopped and hung their heads; the cat kicked a rock while the skeleton pretended to be very interested in a clump of grass.

"How old are you two anyway?" Knuckles asked them.

"I'm sixteen and a half," Midnight looked up and smiled.

"Same age as me almost," the echidna commented, "What about you Skele Boy?"

'He's gonna get a kick out of your age Blood!' Midnight sniggered mentally.

'Yeah, watch this,' Blood was counting on his fingers, after a while he stopped and said with a laugh; "I'm forty-nine million, six hundred and thirty-five thousand, seven hundred and twenty-eight years and five months exactly!"

He and his cat companion were sent into a series of uncontrollable giggles as Knuckles' jaw dropped. They high fived but Blood's hand fell off in the process which made the two of them double over in laughter.

* * *

The half-moon shone over the clearing as Knuckles poked the fire with a stick; he and Midnight had already eaten the food that the cat had caught for them. Blood had what he called 'gone to bed', which was basically making his 'spirit/ghost' form renter Midnight's mind. When he wanted to show himself but keep Midnight beside him at the same time, Blood would appear in a form that could speak and move but couldn't touch anyone or anything and vice versa. Only Midnight could touch him without any part of her body going straight through him, Knuckles had found this out the hard way.

After the two had stopped laughing he'd tried to punch Blood for being a mega smart ass, but his fist had sailed straight through his skull and had hit a tree. His body followed through with the punch causing his head to his the trunk with tremendous force. This made Blood nearly fall apart laughing while Midnight apologised and soothed his throbbing headache.

'Talk to him!' Blood growled.

'Why?'

'Just ask him something, get a conversation going cos this just feels plain awkward. Ask him something like…how he became the Guardian of this Master Emerald, or why he lives alone!'

"So…umm…how'd you get to be Guardian?" Midnight asked.

Knuckles huffed, and turned away so she didn't see his red cheeks, "It's kinda a long story," 'Why am I like this? I thought a Guardian could never find love…no…it can't be love…can it? Over the past two weeks I've gotten to know her so well, she's been annoying but at the same time cheery and cute…CUTE!?...but why should I even think about it…she probably doesn't love me anyway.'

"I don't mind."

The echidna sighed and poked the fire again, "I was engaged to be married to the chief's daughter, Opal. But I wanted to be a free man, not married. She always got what she wanted and she wanted me," he poked the fire a bit too hard and the stick broke, Knuckles threw it into the fire in annoyance, "she's a spoiled little brat and I didn't want to have a pampered princess whose a 'daddy's little girl' for a wife!" he spat at the fire in disgust, "Then the previous Guardian died two months before the wedding, he had no child to take his place so it was my clans turn to choose a new one, we held the Guardian Trails. I was desperate so I entered, it was the finals and I was against the chief's son, he tried to cheat cos he wanted to be noticed like his father cos he wasn't the eldest out of him and his sister so he wouldn't take his dad's place when he died. But the chief wouldn't even let him cheat…so I won and the wedding was put off. It was either marring someone I didn't love but being my clan's leader or living on Angel Island alone until the day I die but protecting the Master Emerald…I chose to be forever alone and protect the Master Emerald with my life."

"That's almost like-" Midnight quickly stopped and avoided his gaze.

"Like what?" Knuckles frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…you wouldn't understand," she sighed and looked at the flames, '…flame…just like his name.'

* * *

That night, as Midnight slept, she dreamed. Memories of a past in the future that she had wanted to forget, but they stained her mind even though she had been only three when it happened.

"Everest," she cried softly, soon it became a sob as memories of her eldest sister being shot in the heart turned into nightmares, "Twister," her brother, shot in the head as he desperately tried to protect his little sister but it was all in vain. Midnight's cries became louder as the memories showed her other sister; the three that her nightmare showed had been triplets, "Lilly!" Lilly, the older sister with the heart of gold, always there to comfort her when he'd been sad, always three for her when she'd needed someone to read her a story, to play with and to just be there, stabbed in the heart right before her very eyes. And it was all her fault.

Only three years had Midnight known them but it seemed like an eternity. The memories of her family that she had she held onto like they were her life, her breath, her beating, shattered heart. And the last one, the one she didn't want to see, even on her death bed. Her brother being torn from her grasp as he was shot and left to bleed to death, blood covered her vision as the laser shot her eye, giving Midnight the scar that she now had as her eyelid had been cut in half, "NO FLAME, FLAME!" Blood desperately tried to vanquish the nightmares, but they kept on flowing like a raging river.

Knuckles ran to her side as she screamed and cried out the names of her dead siblings, "Midnight, Midnight wake up, wake up!"

The cat bolted upright and gasped as she was pulled back into reality, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, curling herself up into ball of sorrow and loneliness. Knuckles hesitated, he wasn't good with women and had no idea how he could help. He finally made up his mind and put one arm around her shoulders and the other around her legs; the echidna carefully pulled her close and stroked her cheek as he wiped the tears away.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok, it was just a nightmare," Knuckles whispered in Midnight's ear.

"No," Midnight sobbed, "It was memories," she put her arms around him, feeling his warmth.

It comforted her to touch something that was living, Blood had tried to comfort her like Knuckles was now, but his cold body had just made things worse. Midnight's heart was ripped apart, but as she placed her ear against the echidna's chest she heard his own heart. Its beat flowed through her body and for the first time in nine years she felt something in her chest, her own beating heart. Because Blood was undead, whoever he possessed would have their heart stopped, but very rarely something would make it feel again, make it live and love once more. For Midnight…Knuckles was that something.

'No!' she cried mentally and new tears of pain fell down her cheeks.

'What is it?' Blood asked her.

'Help me…my heart, he…I…I don't want to love him…I want it to just stay a silly teenage crush, I don't want to have something I love ripped away from me again…please Blood, help me…make it stop!'

'I'm sorry Midnight, I can't.'

"What was the memory?" Knuckles whispered.

"My brothers and sisters, Everest shot in the heart, Twister shot in the skull and Lilly…my second closest family member…stabbed in the heart…and it's all my fault. The world leaders wanted to use my powers over the elements to stop this fire God called Iblis…but I was only three…my mother was in hospital in labor and my dad was there too. Gun agents stormed our house and killed my siblings…they took me to their base to try and extract my powers to use them against Iblis…after four years nothing happened and they had done thousands of inhumane experiments on me. My parents and new little sister, Blaze, came to the island and saved me…but my parents were shot and I just stood there and watched!" she turned away from him and slammed her fist on the ground, "I JUST WATCHED MY WHOLE FAMILY DIE! EVEN MY TWIN BROTHER FLAME, DIED FROM BLEEDING TO DEATH IN MY ARMS! I GOT THIS FUCKING SCAR THAT ALWAYS REMINDS ME OF THE DAY I LOST MY TWIN BROTHER! I DID NOTHING! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! AND I WAS SEVEN!"

She burst into tears again and Knuckles sighed as he hugged her, she cried with her face buried in his chest, "I did nothing, I did nothing," she sobbed over and over again.

"Shh, don't worry…I won't let anyone hurt you again Midnight," Knuckles hushed her and closed his eyes, he held her close in his arms and she began to purr slightly, "for a girl as young as yourself you've been through so much and have somehow held onto life by a thread. But I'll protect you…over the past two weeks I've said you've been a thorn in my side, but really, I've come to be close to you and I feel like I've known you my whole life. I think…I think that," the echidna looked at Midnight and she looked at him, Knuckles heart felt alive as the moon light made the cat's eyes sparkle like orbs of gold, "I think that I…I," he bit his lip, "forg-"

"Love you," Midnight whispered.

Knuckles blinked stupidly, "What?"

"I love you…you healed my heart and for that I'll never forget you."

"I…" the echidna blushed, "I-I love you too."

Midnight's eyes shone and she smiled, the look told Knuckles what she wanted. The cat's purrs grew louder as his lips touched hers, from her mind Blood watched and smiled, he was happy that she'd found someone. Midnight's world was changed with that kiss, she felt new, alive and most of all…her heart was healed and pure once more. Knuckles was her breath, her life, her heart and the reason that she now clung to life on the edge of oblivion, his strong arms held her close and she hoped he'd never let go. And Knuckles, he'd found the thing that he thought a Guardian could never have, love, her purrs filled his ears and made him shudder. Feelings that he never knew existed filled his body.

"I'll protect you Midnight, forever and I'll always treasure your love for me, just promise me you'll never leave my side," he murmured.

"I promise, and I never break a promise, and I'll always treasure your love for me too," Midnight sighed as she began to fall asleep, her head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her with his nose buried in her hair.

For that one moment everything was perfect. For both of them. It was the beginning of a treasured love.


	6. Chapter 6 Family and Friends

**Ok, this one would have to be my best chapter so far, I love it to pieces so please don't diss it. If you can't work it out then here's the thing: the bits in italic are in Midnight's POV and the bits not in italic are part of the main story line.**

Treasured Love Chapter 6 Family and Friends

_I reached up to the top of the tower of blocks, with a wooden, blue, square block in my hand._

_"That's it," Everest giggled, "this is going to be the biggest tower in the world._

_My twin brother, Flame, was playing with his toy car. It had pure black wheels and the whole surface was red, it had bright blue flames running along both sides and on the bonnet. He was racing Twister on our older brother's race car track._

_"Vroom broom," he laughed as he tried to make the car seem real by making racing sounds as it raced around the track._

_"I'm gonna catch ya!" Twister laughed as his own pure white car with tornado patterned wheels raced on the track next to my twin's._

_"No, no!" Flame squealed as his car crossed the finish line first, he jumped up and down while clapping with delight, "I win! I win!"_

_"Aww, you beat me again," Twister chuckled. _

_As Flame jumped up and down the floor shook a bit and my tower fell over, I had nearly finished it too. My lip wobbled and my eyes went all watery as I gave a little whimper._

_"Hay its ok," Lilly giggled and hugged me, "We'll make an even better tower, one that'll reach the moon." My eyes lit up at those words._

_That night, as I slept in my bed, I had my first vision:_

_So many faces, worlds and times rushing past me, I saw a yellow fox with two, white tipped tails. A blue hedgehog that looked like he was racing the wind. A pink hedgehog with a large hammer and a determined face. A boy with brown hair and wearing a red and white shirt. A girl bunny in a dress holding a strange blue blob, I'd heard about those blue blobs, they're called Chao but because of Iblis they're very rare now. I saw a bee wearing a helmet and had a very cheeky face on. An older bunny than the last one who was wearing a lovely dress and had a sweet smile. A girl that looked like a plant, she had rose buds in her hair and a leafy dress. A green crocodile that was wearing headphones. A wolf with a strange scar on his face. A Jackal with different coloured eyes that sparkled like the gems in Everest's gem collection._

_A white bat with purple clothing, holding a gem in her hand. A weird, crazy and scruffy thing that had a bite out of one ear and wore no shirt yet had pants. A skeleton, I nearly cried in my sleep when I saw him, if it hadn't been for the friendly smile on his face I just might have. A purple Chameleon staring at me with pure hatred, he was holding a weird star thingy. Then I saw something I had never seen before…but I had seen it in a book, just once though. An echidna. He had red fur with a sideways crescent moon; his hands were strange because of the two spikes on the back of each hand. His violet eyes captivated my attention, so vast and so lonely for some reason; they made me feel sorry for him. He smiled at me; the echidna was the only one in my vision to talk to me._

_"Hello," he said as he bent down to look at me in the eyes, "What's your name little one? You seem to remind me of a lovely, peaceful dove…a little black dove."_

_"Mid-Midnight…sir," I blushed and looked at the ground; I put my hands behind my back and kicked the floor with my heel. The echidna's voice made me feel warm inside, like when I was spending time with my family, but this warmth was different. It seemed to have a deep meaning that I couldn't understand._

_The echidna got down on one knee and smiled; he reached out with his hand and gently stroked my cheek, I had never been touched like that before, not even by my family, yet somehow I loved it. He stared into my golden eyes, a small smile crept up onto his lips and he said: "My name is Knuckles."_

Midnight awoke the next morning only to find that the sun was already high up in the bright, blue sky. She was moving; the cat looked up and saw that she was being carried by Knuckles.

Midnight frowned, "Why are you carrying me?"

"I wanted to get moving as soon as possible," the echidna chuckled, "but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you."

He put Midnight back on her feet; they walked side by side through the forest. After a while Midnight took Knuckles' hand in her own, the echidna looked at her and blushed, she just gave him a light kiss on the cheek as they kept walking.

_I woke up the next morning feeling very sleepy; I walked out into the lounge room while rubbing my eyes._

_"Well, well," Lilly chuckled, "Look at who finally got up."_

_"Where's mummy and daddy," I yawned as I continued to rub my eyes._

_"They're still out," Twister sighed, "but don't worry cos when they get back they'll bring our new little sister with them."_

_"Yeah!" Flame giggled, "Another sister, I can teach her about cars and tucks-"_

_"That's 'trucks' Flame," Everest rolled her eyes._

_"Shh," my older brother held up his hand and we all went silent._

"Why so quiet?" Knuckles asked Midnight as they stopped to camp for the night by a river, a waterfall was nearby and he was hard to hear over the din of the cascading falls.

"Hm?" Midnight looked at him; she'd been thinking about something and didn't hear Knuckles.

"I asked you why you're so quiet."

"Just thinking," she sighed sadly.

_"What?" Everest asked Twister._

_"I hear something…" he whispered._

_"Wait," Everest got off the couch and slowly placed one hand on the floor, her body glowed an earthy brown as she tuned in with the Earth, her eyes widened in horror, "tanks," she whispered, I had always thought of Everest as the earth, hard and fearless, but she sounded scared…I didn't even know what tanks were._

_There was a rumbling sound outside, the sound of the large vehicles along with the sound of choppers landing. My older siblings growled as they leapt up and took up a fighting stance. Flame ran to me and we cowered in the corner of the room, I held him close and he held me close too. There was a loud bang as the door was kicked down, men in black suites, helmets and were carrying guns ran in. Nine altogether, I saw that there was a knife in each ones belt._

_"There's such a thing as knocking you know," Lilly hissed._

_"Why don't you give them a demonstration Everest?" Twister sniggered._

_"With pleasure, this is how you knock boys….knock something over that is," my sister laughed coldly, her body glowed brown once more as the floor rumbled, this was one of the reasons we had a very high ceiling, so that Everest could lift the earth if need be without the roof coming crashing down on us. She hurled rocks at the men, all but two dodged, the two who didn't were crushed under the large bolder as she called out the name of her attack: "Boldover!"_

_"Winds of Fortune!" Twister cried as a hurricane whipped through the house, but only the men felt its powerful force of my older brother, as he brought out half a dozen star thingies and put three in each hand, he had trained with a ninja clan for four years, the Shinobi Clan. Twister threw the stars into the wind and killed two of the men._

_"I'm gonna send the rest of you to Davy Jones' Locker," Lilly snarled, "Fate of Atlantis!"_

_A large hole opened up in the ground below the men and it turned into a large whirlpool, only one man was sucked down to who-knows-where the hole led. Now there were four men left._

_"Who's next?" Everest hissed._

_"You!" One man yelled and in the blink of an eye he'd whipped out his gun and fired one bullet…right at Everest's heart!_

_Everything seemed to move in slow motion, my sister gasped as the bullet made contact with her chest, she just stood there. She was on an angle so that everyone in the room, including Flame and me, could see her face. And like Twister and Lilly, her face was a mask of shock. Wide brown eyes slowly closed as they rolled to the back of her head and Everest fell on her side, she wasn't breathing. Red liquid slowly oozed out of the small wound; even though it was a small wound it was a deadly accurate shot._

_Twister was the first to react; he lunged the man and slammed him against the wall as he roared: "You'll pay for that bastard!"_

_"Behind you!" Lilly screamed._

_But it was too late, like Everest, Twister's fate was sealed with a bullet in his skull. My brother's grip loosened on the man and he fell limp on the floor._

_"NO!" I screamed as I tried to get out of my twins grasp._

_"They kill you Mid! They kill you!" Flame yelled at me, I knew he was right so I clung to him and he clung to me._

_"Now," one of the other men said to Lilly, it was the one who had just shot my brother from behind, "All we want is your little sister and we'll be on our way."_

_"Over my dead body!" Lilly hissed._

_'Me!' I thought, 'I'm why they're here…Everest and Twister died because of me! It's all my fault!'_

Midnight's paw hovered over the water of the river that her and Knuckles were sleeping by that night, the echidna was going to get some fire wood while she caught fish for dinner. Suddenly a cold, bony hand was placed on her shoulder, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Blood!" she yelped and spun around, still in a crouching position, "What's the big idea? I'm trying to concentrate and you're scaring the fish away!"

"No you're not."

"Not what?"

"Trying to concentrate," Blood shrugged, "Why did you hide the fact that you already knew Sonic and his friends from me?"

_"That can be arranged!" a man growled, bullets flew at my sister but she brought up a wall of water to protect herself._

_Suddenly, a man who had been creeping up on Lilly from the side lunged at her and with his knife stabbed her in the heart._

_"NOOO!" I screamed as all the men acted as one._

_Some stayed with Lilly while the rest tried to separate me and Flame, the end result was them using a laser to cut my twin, they'd set onto a low setting so that it would only cut skin. He screamed and clutched his shoulder as blood gushed out of the wound; I screamed and covered my left eye with my hands as the laser slashed my eyelid in half._

"I don't know what you mean?" Midnight whispered coldly as she turned back to the river.

"The vision you had the night before you lost your siblings…Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris, Iris, Keith, Thor, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles…even me…" if Blood had lips to bite he would've bit his bottom lip till it bleed.

The dark cat sighed, "I wanted to keep it from you…I don't know why, I always thought it was because it was the only vision I had while my family was alive…that in it I could always remember them. And that alone made it very personal." Her ears were flat against her skull as she desperately tried to hold back the tears.

Blood sighed, 'If only she knew how lucky she was…at least her dad loved her enough to give his life for her and Blaze…my dad doesn't give a crap about me. I bet he's glad that he could use the excuse of me crash tackling him to send me away on this stupid job, I just wish he'd let mum go.' The Prince of Hell felt like he had a large, gaping hole in his 'heart', if he had one that is.


End file.
